‘Beware of the Alternate Universe Portal’
by Bob1097
Summary: Roxy has finally agreed to go out with Randy, but someone should have warned them about dropping into an alternate universe. This is a Oneshot! for Neurotic-Idealist.


**This is a Oneshot! for Neurotic-Idealist, who is an awsome writer, so take a stroll her way and check out some awsome-ness. I am useing her OC Roxy. **

**I own nothing.**

**I really hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

"Come on, go out with me, just once. It will be fun." He mockingly begged with his smirk only adding to his charming features. Randy Orton wasn't use to begging girls to go out with him, but he was enjoying the new experience. "I don't think so." Roxanne Layfield Bennett said and put some papers in a filing cabinet. "But why not?" He asked. "Well, let's see," She started ticking things off on her fingers. "You're loud, arrogant, and selfish." "How do you know? You should get to know me. Say you will go out with me, and let me prove you wrong." She thought for a moment before she spoke her next excuse. "My dad wouldn't approve" "You always do what daddy says?" He asked challengingly with his eye brows raised.

"I'm a grown woman" "Your not acting like it. You're acting like a twelve year old who wants to date that guy on the football team that no one approves of." "You've always been that guy haven't you?" "Why, yes I have!" He said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well it's too bad; I never actually dated the athletes. I was more into the tutors." She said and flipped her blonde hair then turned and started walking out of the room, giving her hips a little extra swing. She wasn't denying Randy because of his reputation; she was just enjoying having someone fawn over her. He followed her. "So you do want to go out with me." He said more than asked. "I didn't say that!" "Well you did say it was too bad I was the guy on the football team, and not a tutor." Roxy opened her mouth to argue again, but Randy pressed on. "But I was a tutor in ninth grade." It was her turn to raise her eye brows. "Mind you, it was punishment for sitting the bathroom on fire, but-" "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You set a bathroom on fire?" He paused and his mouth started to form silent words "Yea, me and Landen Mathews. But that is a story for another time." "I bet." Was all she could say. "If you go out with me, I promise to tell it to you." He said and gave an undeniable smile. "Okay, One date!" She finally agreed. "Yes!" He shouted and punched his fist in the air. She smiled and blushed a little at his enthusiastic response. "But it is _just_ a date." She reminded him

Randy was just glad he wouldn't have to go to that foolish mandatory party alone that Vince MacMhon was having. Everyone had to be there! After Roxy gave Randy her number, he left and she did a bit of a happy jig in the hall.

Roxy met Randy on the steps at the venue where the formal party was going to be healed. He looked dashing in a black suite and a blue dress shirt with the top two buttons open. His blue eyes were all but screaming for attention. But his beauty paled to Roxy her self. She was in a floor-length, plum tinted gown. The loose straps hung lightly from her shoulders. There was a thin slit, which went from the top of the dress to plunge to her navel. There was a V in the back that stopped just high enough to keep her modest. Her hair was in an elegant up-do with a few well placed strands hanging down.

Randy's jaw dropped. "Wow! You look amazing!" He said taking her hand and kissing it. "I feel under dressed." He joked. "Is it too much?" She asked and uncomfortably touched her hair. "No, not at all. You look incredible!" He said making her blush, and he kissed her slightly pink tinged cheek. "Shall we?" He asked offering his arm. She took it and the couple walked through the doors.

The party was as boring as they had expected it to be. They were standing next to the wall talking to fleeting guest when in a rear moment they were alone, Roxy's best friend ran up to them and ceremonially shoved them and himself into a closet that they hadn't noticed before. "Evan, what are you doing? Why are we in a closet?" Roxy asked. There was barely enough room for the three to stand in the room. "Well," He started off a little out of breath. "You two were in my way so I just pushed you in." He said like this should have been the most obvious thing on earth. "Who are you running from?" Randy asked from the back of the room. "Punk and Morrison were teasing me." "Evan, you have to stand up for yourself. They will always run your life if you let them." Roxy said with her hand on Evan's shoulder. "She's right man, tell 'em to leave you alone, and if that don't work sock 'em in the face." Randy said simply and Roxy and Evan gape at him for a moment. Leave it to Randy to go with a 'violence first' method. "We will stand behind you Evan." Roxy reassured him. "You're right. I have to stand up for my self; I'm not scared of them." Evan said like a soldier heading for a grim battle.

He turned and walked out of the closet and slammed the door behind him. The door slapped against Roxy's face. She put her hand over her nose. "What happened to us standing behind you?" Roxy asked the closed door, with her eyes watering with pain and anger. Randy hushed his laughter and took her hand. "I guess he forgot." He said answering her question to nobody. "Lets go back to the party." He said and pushed open the door. But the scene was not the same as they had left. It was a scene that made Randy stop suddenly and Roxy to drop her hand.

The room was no longer full of well dressed people, it was empty. The room was dusty and looked like it hadn't been used in years.

They were both quite for a moment. "You think a bomb went off?" Roxy asked looking around the room. "Seeing as its still standing, I would say not." He slowly looked around the room again. "I think we should get out of here" He was still holding Roxy's hand, but now more tightly. "No." She said and held them to the spot. "In movies, it's when you go out that _bad_ things happen to you." Randy looked at her for a moment. "You watch too much TV." But he agreed to stay inside.

They had been there for hours. Roxy had started to walk around and Randy was looking in the closet again.

"Well what are we going to do?" She asked. She had come to stand by Randy who was still looking at the closet. "Well I don't know, it looks like we are stuck here." He said and closed the door to the closet. "Damn it!" Roxy said and kicked the door. "This is all Evan's fault" "Don't blame Evan. I'm sure he didn't send us to an alternate universe" Randy said in a calming voice. She let out a 'Grrr!' and slapped her palm to the door face. "Quit having a tantrum. Act your age." Randy said. He walked over to the opposite wall and laid out his suite jacket on the floor and motioned for Roxy to join him on it. "Well. We are in a place that isn't real, that means we aren't real, therefore: my age is irrelevant!" She explained as she walked over to sit by Randy. She sat down by him then started to strum her fingers on the floor. "Someone should have put a 'beware of the alternate universe portal' sign on that door." Roxy said. She and Randy both were staring at the door like in was going to transform before them and take them back to the party.

"Then let's play a game." Randy suggested. "How old are you? Ten?" Roxy asked. "No. but ten year olds do know how to entertain themselves. Don't you remember when you were ten?" "Yes. I had a dog." She said and he chuckled. "Well let's play a question game." Randy said and Roxy rolled her eyes "Okay, fine whatever." She agreed.

After an hour or two of pointless questions Roxy yawned widely. "I think we should go to sleep and see if this is all over when we wake up." She suggested. "Okay. Just one more question." Randy said and put his hand on hers. "How would you feel about a second date with me?" She smiled because she wouldn't even have to think about this one. "Well this was the worst first date I have ever been on" She said and he looked down away from her trying not to look too disappointed. She tilted his head up so she could look in to his face. "But I would love to have a second date with you." She said with a smile that he returned, and kissed her gently.

They lay down on the floor with his arm under her head. They were snuggled close together and drifted off to sleep. They slept very peacefully wrapped in each others arms, despite the hard floor.

A loud bang made them both open their eyes painfully in the new morning sunlight that was creeping through the dusty widows. "What was that?" Randy asked, they both looked around but nothing had changed. Then there was another bang that shook the whole building followed by a flash of blinding light. They both jumped and Randy buried Roxy's face in his chest, then there was yet another bang and a flash of light.

"Well are you guys behind me or not?" said a familiar voice. Roxy and Randy opened their eyes. They were back standing in the closet, and Evan was standing there with a waiting expression.

They stepped out of the small closet, and the room was back to normal. People were laughing, dancing, talking, and having a good time, completely oblivious that Roxy and Randy had just been on a life changing journey!

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed it. It was a little different than anything I have wrote before, so I hope you are gentle.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Let me know what you think**


End file.
